I don't know myself anymore?
by Thestarcrusader
Summary: A Sakura-fan enters the world of Naruto as Sakura..Will she change Sakura's usual attitude?And will she improve Sakura's character.I suck at summaries....2nd chapter up!
1. I Look In The Mirrior And What Do I see?

I don't know myself anymore?

Disclaimer:..: I do not own Naruto, if I did Sakura would be a little more stronger than she usually is ((Shippuden))((And Original series)) And Sasuke would come back to Konoha not wanting to destroy it but to just go back to his old home again...And confess his undying love for sakura XD

Aren't you guys happy I don't own Naruto?Nor anything else I might use in the story...

Anyways So yeah I know I delete and make I delete and make but I think this one might be the one I keep! D

**Summary**

**A Sakura-fan enters the world of Naruto as Sakura..Will she change Sakura's usual attitude?And will she improve Sakura's character.I suck at summaries...**

Chapter 1: I look In The Mirror and What Do I See?

_**Lahki's PoV**_

Asleep I was until I felt a rush of freezing wind creep up on my body and wrapping it in another cover but instead of warmt it was cold.I woke up to a woman who looks old enough to be my mother, at the window she look like she was just opening them and the very ornate window curtains too."Sweetheart it's time for yourflast day at the Ninja Academy!You wouldn't want to be late now would you?" the woman told me.At first I had a confused expression glued to my face, but than I remembered '_This is much like that episode in Naruto, wait could it be?' _"Mom, what is my name again?"I asked nervously my fingers were trembling."Sakura dear, don't tell me your so excited that you're forgetting your Identity dear?"My 'mother' said with a worried look."S-s-Sakura?" I stuttered I couldn't believe it I really was Sakura now..'_But what'll happen to my friends and my familly especially for what happened to mother and father I can't be Sakura at a time like this! I need to be Lahki!' _ I got out of Sakura's bed "Okay, mom I'll get ready now."I said with a smile.She nodded her head and dismissed herself from Sakura's room.

-

-

-

**Normal PoV**

So Lahki got up and went into the bathroom that was in the bedroom.She took a bath and brushed her teeth.Now she was washing her face.She looked up at the mirror not to see her reflection but none other than Sakura's.Her usual silverish blueish hair was now bubblegum pink.Her light hazel eyes were now a beautiful jade color, and her skin was more peachy and rosy besides her pale-ish skin.She reached her hand to touch her creamy skin.She remember an old rhyme."I look at the mirror and what do I see?Pink hair and Green Eyes staring back at me.."She said with a sigh.She wiped her face with a towel and walked out the room.Lahki opened a large dresser to find Sakura's usual outfit."I am not wearing that,A new life comes with a new style!"She said with a bit of confidence.She picked out red sleeveless top((With a white circle on the back)) and red arm warmers that had a cute white bunny on it.And white tights that stopped at her knee caps with a red skirt.She slipped on her shinobi shoes((Not the usual though these were Black))She than tied her hair into two ponytails and a pretty hair bang in the front.It was an...Unusual combination of clothes..She cocked a large grin and rushed out the door.

-

-

-

Into the kitchen she went to find breakfast on the table sausage, pancakes, and eggs with orange juice.She sat down and ate it down."This is pretty good." Lahki said.She looked over to Sakura's mom who was washing some dishes."Thank you, very much!"She said as she was just about to rush out thrugh the door,but her mother stopped her "Don't forget this!"Her mother said tossing a locket at her."Now Sakura be safe!"She said with a wave.Lahki hugged her 'mother' and went out the door and into the academy.((Luckily she didn't see Ino))

-

-

-

**((Okay now I'm going to refer to Lahki as Sakura ))**

Sakura walked into the academy, the first think she heard was Naruto's voice"Sakura-chan come sit by me!" Sakura looked at him _Sakura usualy treats him so bad at times...Maybe I should change that..._ ' She smiled and decided to sit next to Naruto"Sit here between me and Sasuke-teme so I won't get his cooties!"Naruto said with the look of disgust on his face jabbing his finger at the 'teme' "Okay,Naruto."Sakura said a little unsure..So she sat by the 'baka' and the 'teme'."So both of you.."Sakura started to break the silence."O genki desu ka?"She asked to both almost-ninja.Sasuke ignored her, but Naruto responded **LOUD **and clear."Oi I'm so excited, dattebayo we're gonna become gennin!"Sasuke looked at him with annoyance.

"Oh yeah this is going to be a day.."

A/N:So yeah that was it I might update again later today..


	2. Enter The Kakashi: The Silver Haired

**Hello readers and welcome to my 2nd chapter! I know I haven't updated the last time but some things came up so I was unable to to come on line!Yet again sorry!**

**Akemi Akira:...:Thanks I kinda think it sounds pretty noobish at times..Which I know it does..But that made me feel a whole lot better.I think I'll actually will keep going with this story.Exams?Bleh I hate them!But good luck I hope you pass! Thanks for the review!Thanks for the fav!**

**xoBloodyBlossom84:..: Thanks very much! And yes I shall keep going on.I'm actually quite excited with this story because I'll be able to put some surprising parts in there! :D**

**So yeah let's move on!!**

**Chapter 2: Enter The Kakashi The Silver Haired Icha Icha Fan!**

**((Starting off with Lahki's/Sakura's PoV D ))**

_2 hours since we last left off_

My head was down on the desk my face facing the surface, a sigh of boredom escaped my lips.I was trying to drown out Naruto and Sasuke voices they were fighting about being on the same team which Iruka-sensei had announced an hour and 45 minutes ago but hey who's counting? Well actually I was...Than it was these words that Naruto spoke that made my head shot up from my arms."Let's pull a prank on this goof-off for being late!"Naruto said mischievously."Baka, an elite jounin won't fall for that."I heard Sasuke say as Naruto put an eraser on the top of the door"This will teach him to not mess with the Uzumaki's training dattebayo!"Naruto exclaimed/yelled."No, Naruto don't do that!"I told him because only I knew what was going to happen next."Why shouldn't I?' Naruto asked with his head tilted..It made him somewhat look cute?"Because first impressions are everything and determines how we will be treated by our sensei!He might say something like my first impression of you all you're idiots!"Sasuke narrowed his eyes at me and Naruto also looked at me "Nonsense!"Naruto exclaimed.I sighed and sank back into my chair..There was no use in trying to convince Naruto his mind was already set on it.

Than we heard a squeak at the door that was probably our sensei, Naruto quickly ran back to his seat and started looking all innocent like yeah right.The door creaked open slowly for what seemed like forever our eyes were staring it down than it finally flew open, and BAM went the eraser on someone is head who?I couldn't tell because Naruto's head was blocking his appearance but it must have been Kakashi.I than moved over so I can finall see the silver headed Ninja. "My first impression of you all?You're all idiots."Kakashi said all cooly. The boys eyes widened at me and I only smirked with the expression of 'I told you so' Kakashi raised a brow at this "Is there something I'm suppose to be notified about?" he asked.Naruto bursted out again "**SHE KNEW WHAT YOU WAS GOING TO SAY BEFORE YOU SAID IT!"**Naruto yelled it was surprising that we didn't go deaf yet."Hn"Sasuke said with his expression blanked again but deep inside he was thinking something else.((cough That, it was amazing cough )) "Is that so?Than why did you still do it?"Kakashi asked.I saw Naruto put his head down his eyes stared at the floor."Because I thought it'd be fun?"Naruto asked more like said.

Kakashi lazy eye just stared us down.I was kinda scared you know I mean seriously I wanted my mommy.Or at least Sakura's, Sakura's mom was pretty motherly too."That's it for today, tomorrow we shall do our training.."And with that Kakashi was going to leave."Oh, and don't eat tomorrow morning."And that's when he left."Why not.."Naruto whined.But Kakashi was already gone."Naruto,Sasuke, still eat tomorrow don't listen to that."I told them I already knew what the game was."Huh?"Sasuke questioning said."It talked."Naruto said his mouth wide.I hit him upside his head."Ow what was that for Sakura-chan?!"Naruto said rubbing the spot where I hit him."We've already went through that before!"I told him god once is understandable but twice just makes him look retarded."Bakas.."Sasuke mumbled."Baka?I kinda just defended you and you call me a baka?"I asked him I was slightly angered at this how dare he call me the baka Naruto was understandable but me?I have a G.P.A of 4.0 ((Sniffles I only have 3.8)) "Did I ask you to defend me?"Sasuke asked all cool-ish.(If that's a word)

"Yea-No but-"I started but than Sasuke cut me off."Than don't."I really felt like telling him off but I resisted temptation."Teme stop being so mean to Sakura-chan!" Naruto said defending me."But back to Sasuke's question I said going up to the door."This is really all a part Of Kakashi's game if you don eat you'll starve tomorrow , there will be a game of take the bell where you have to steal the bells from Kakashi, the thing is their are only..2 bells."I paused dramatically."The one who doesn't get the bell is automatically sent back to the academy."I paused again this time to receive a burst fom Naruto"But that' not fair!" I than continued."Of course there is a way we can all past...Naruto you have to try and cheat as trying to get the food before time..Than you'll be disqualified."Naruto looked at me with wide eyes"But than how will we-" "Shh baka let her finish"Sasuke interrupted Naruto..He had a thing to do that type of thing to people."You will be tied against a tree while you watch me and Sasuke eat..But the thing is we will try to share our food with you, and eventually Kakashi will see we actually do know the meaning of teamwork and seeing through deception."I finished.I opened the door ready to take my leave."And remember everything I told you."

And with that I closed the door behind me. _Oh yeah I bet I looked so cool doing that!_ I almost squealed.And walked to some random bench to sit down and eat.Than I saw Sasuke come up to me((And no this is not the Naruto possessed one though I'll give you a hint he'll be in the next chapter.)) I had already began eating the lunch my 'mom' made for me."Yes Sasuke?"I asked him.

**WOOT and that is the end of my chapter.I know it's like she's a give away she can give them answers to the somenear future!But don't worry not all the time it'll be accurate and at those time they will be in for some serious trouble..Even near death experiences.**


End file.
